Usuario Blog:Link Campeón/Rompiendo la cuarta pared en The Legend of Zelda
Vamos a hablar de como se ha roto la cuarta pared a lo largo de la saga The Legend of Zelda. Romper la pared es un recurso que bastantes conoceréis, pero por si acaso, lo tenéis definidito ahí arriba. En los videojuegos en general, siempre ha habido una cuarta pared bastante frágil, incluso se podría decir que su ruptura es más habitual que en otros medios. ¿Por qué? Pues por el simple hecho de que el espectador interviene directamente en la acción, y a veces es necesario enviarle mensajes ya sea para su progreso en el juego o para hacerle un pequeño guiño. La saga The Legend of Zelda no se salva de esto, y si bien hay veces que al romper la cuarta pared se estropea un poco la inmersión en el juego, siempre es divertido descubrir estas pequeñas cosillas. Aquí analizaremos algunos de los más significativos o curiosos de la saga, comencemos: Tutoriales right|175px¿Qué decir de los tutoriales? Para algunos de vosotros un totorial es sinónimo de desgastar el botón A, pero en fin... Vamos a hablar de ellos, que dentro de lo que cabe rompen la cuarta pared... En todos los juegos, ciertos personajes comienzan a decir a Link cosas como que si quiere blandir la espada pulse un tal "botón B" o que eche una miradita a la mercancía de las tiendas con <-o (nótese que es el joystick del Wiimote). Entonces Link piensa: "¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Qué botón B? ¿Y por qué de repente ha dicho un dibujo? ¿No basta con que mueva el brazo así un poco de arriba a abajo teniendo la espada en la mano? ¿No sabré yo ya como mirar las estanterías?". Pues no, Link, esto no funciona así. left|200px Algunos, sin embargo, destacan bastante. En particular rompe la cuarta pared el de los niños de The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, que le darán todo tipo de consejos al jugador seguido del "No me preguntes que significa, ¡solo soy un niño!", por ejemplo: "Hey, man! When you want to save just push all the Buttons at once! Uhh... Don't ask me what it means, I'm just a kid!". Otro muy particular es el tutorial de la casa de Añil, en The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker que está dividido en diez carteles clavados en la pared. Todos te cuentan información básica del juego con una redacción bastante cómica, pero yo me quedo con el siguiente, exclusivo de la versión de Wii U: "Enseñanzas del viejo Añil. Tercera lección. Nuevos puntos de vista. En ocasiones es difícil tener acceso a un televisor, especialmente si alguien más en casa lo está usando. ¡Pues ahora basta con disponer de un Wii U GamePad! Pulsa - en cualquier momento para cambiar de pantalla. Y recuerda: el hecho de que puedas jugar en el GamePad en todo momento no quiere decir que lo puedas esconder a tus padres.". Modo Héroe Me refiero al Modo Héroe de The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, al que yo personalmente he jugado. Todos sabemos que este modo es más difícil, y que patatín patatán, pero no es solo eso, también ciertos personajes cambian su diálogo y rompen la cuarta pared al comentar al propio Link que está en el Modo Héroe. right|250px Uno de ellos es Asteus, que felicita a Link por atreverse con el Modo Héroe al salir de la academia de caballeros por primera vez. También le dice que aunque ya se sepa los controles básicos, conviene que se los vuelva a explicar. Además, cada vez que Fay avisa a Link cada vez que tiene el medidor de salud bajo, le comenta que al estar jugando el Modo Héroe no será fácil encontrar corazones, pero que siempre se puede recurrir a pociones, medallones de corazón o a medallones de vida. A mí, personalmente el que más me gusta es el de Mancio, el Kyu ermitaño que roncaba en el gran árbol del Bosque de Farone. Cuando Link le despierta, le pregunta al si ya se conocen de antes. Si el joven responde que no, diré que será algún tipo de déjà vu, pero si dice que sí, caerá en la cuenta de que estás jugando el Modo Héroe. Emblema sagrado de la llave del Sol left|125pxEste lo podría haber metido en algún otro, pero me parece que se merece su propia sección. En The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, al final de la tercera visita al Templo del Rey del Mar, Link encontrará una carta náutica del suroeste con un punto marcado en ella que indica la posición de la llave del Sol (dicho plano aparece en la pantalla superior de la Nintendo DS). El héroe debe plasmar dicho símbolo en su propia carta naútica (que se encuentra en la pantalla táctil). ¿Cómo? Pues cerrando la propia consola, de forma que ambas pantallas se toquen y el emblema sagrado pase de una a otra. Después Ciela dice "¡Bien, Link! ¡A eso se refería con poner el emblema contra la carta!". Claro, como si ella comprendiese lo que acaba de pasar. Esto, evidentemente, no tiene ningún sentido dentro de la historia del juego. Es mi puzzle favorito de toda la saga. Además, recuerdo que yo me atasqué en esta parte del juego. Entonces, otra persona intentó quitarme la consola para averiguar la respuesta al enigma, aunque ella tampoco tenía ni idea. De todas maneras, yo no quería dársela y no la solté. En el forcejeo, la Nintendo DS se cerró y... ¡Tachán! Misterio resuelto. Videoconsolas en videojuegos A lo largo de The Legend of Zelda, varias videoconsolas han aparecido en los juegos principalmente como Easter Eggs. Entonces, ¿podrían considerarse un forma de romper la cuarta pared? Están mostrando productos que existen en la realidad y que no encajan allí, siendo solo una manera de contactar con los jugadores, así que yo no veo por qué no. En The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D hay varias. Parte de la Nintendo GameCube aparece detrás del mostrador de la tienda de bombas. También aparece R.O.B., el accesorio para Nintendo Entertainment System, en la tienda de curiosidades, aunque solo se puede observar desde la trastienda. Incluso el Wii Remote puede ser visto en el Santuario Goron. ya puestos, en este juego también hay juguetes antiguos de Nintendo, como el Ten Billion Toy, la Ultra Hand o el Love Tester. En The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, aparece la Isla De Ese, que tiene forma de Nintendo DS. Por último, en The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, se encuentra el Tinglevisor, cuya forma imita a la Game Boy Advance, y se pretendía poner una Isla GC, con forma de GameCube, aunque finalmente fue desechada. Nintendo_GameCube_MM3D.jpg|Nintendo GameCube en Majora's Mask 3D. ROB_en_la_trastienda_ZMM.jpg|R.O.B. en Majora's Mask 3D. Wii_Remote_MM3D.jpg|Wii Remote en Majora's Mask 3D. Dee_Ess_Island.png|Nintendo DS en Phantom Hourglass. Tinglevisor.png|Game Boy Advance en The Wind Waker. Isla_GC_Hyrule_Historia.jpg|Nintendo GameCube en Hyrule Historia. Orca right|200pxOtro más de The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. Si en la habitación de Añil se rompía la cuarta pared, en la habitación de Orca también se puede. Resulta que se puede jugar un minijuego contra él, que consiste en golpearle todas las veces que te sea posible antes de perder tres corazones. La mayoría de la gente solo alcanza a darle 500 estocadas como máximo, que es el número necesario para recibir una pieza de corazón. Sin embargo, para los curiosos que le den 999 veces, no solo recibirán 200 rupias, también leerá lo siguiente: "¡Impresionante, Link! ¡He perdido la cuenta de los golpes!". Leyendo entre líneas, esto hace referencia a que en el contador solo cabe un número de tres dígitos (aunque igual si perdió la cuenta, después de todo, el listo era su hermano, no él). Pero no acaba ahí, en la versión para Wii U va más lejos con eso de romper la cuarta pared diciendo: "¡Increíble! ¡Aún tengo los brazos entumecidos! Maestro, ¿a ti ni siquiera se te ha entumecido el dedo índice izquierdo?". Esto es una referencia bastante divertida a que te has pasado los últimos veinte minutos dando al botón L para fijar el blanco. Acompañantes Yo creo que lo que pasa es que como Midna recibió buenas críticas, los de Nintendo se esforzaron para hacer a las acompañantes venideras más pesadas que nunca. Y me refiero a Fay de The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword y a Navi de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D. left|200px Todos sabemos que Fay nos avisa constantemente por obviedades, pero al menos rompe la cuarta pared con dos de ellas. Una ya la hemos visto, es la de recordarnos que estamos en el Modo Héroe; y la otra es que cada vez que se nos están gastando las pilas del mando, allí está ella para recordárnoslo, como si el dibujito de una pila roja y vacía en la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla no fuese suficiente. Además, no sé cual es su concepto de batería baja, porque a mí me avisaba y el mando se me quedaba sin pilas tres días después. Ya que le gustan tanto los porcentajes, nos podría decir el porcentaje de batería que le quedaba, pero no, no vaya a servir de ayuda. right|200px Luego, está Navi, que en la versión de Nintendo 3DS, no solo nos decía todo lo que ya dijo en Nintendo 64, ahora también nos dice que dejemos de jugar cuando llevamos una hora dándole al juego: "¡Oye, Link! ¿No estás cansado? Yo sí. ¿Y si descansamos un momento? Si decides descansar un poco, no olvides pulsar START y guardar la partida antes de salir del juego.". Casi cuela, Navi, pero no. Comerciantes En The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, hay que se podría considerar como romper la cuarta pared. Resulta que cuando le vas a comprar a Terry una pieza de corazón, que realmente no tiene ningún sentido para la historia del juego, te dice: "Está bien, ¿eh? Tienes buen gusto. Lo encontré por aquí cerca, ¿sabes? ¡Me pareció genial! Si te digo la verdad, no tengo idea lo que es, ¡pero puede ser tuyo por solo 1600 rupias!". left|200px Otra comerciante de The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess que rompe la cuarta pared de forma más directa es Fanadi, la pitonisa, que adivinó que estaba en un juego. Cuando Link la pide que le hable sobre amor, dice el conjuro: "Elihwa sekat gnidaol... tiaw...". A esto, si lo inviertes, te sale: "Wait... Loading takes awhile...". Y por último, al traducirlo quedaría: "Espera... Cargar lleva un rato...". Invocante Menos mal que Hyrule Warriors es un juego no canónico, porque está lleno de referencias a otros títulos para llamar la atención del jugador que se cargarían la cronología por completo. Por ejemplo, los repentinos cambios de colores de los personajes al cambiar de atuendo, que la luna caiga cada vez que se consigue una mejora para el gancho, que Maripola tenga el poder de invocar insectos y usar la magia o todo el Modo Aventura. Es más, todo el contenido de Hyrule Warriors es un homenaje tras otro a otros juegos. 200px|right|225pxSin embargo, hay un momento que destaca entre los demás por romper la cuarta pared descaradamente. Después de que un personaje gane una misión y salga el mensaje "Victoria", aparece una pequeña animación del personaje exhibiéndose, por así decirlo. La mayoría miran al jugador directamente mientras se pavonean de su victoria, pero el único que realmente rompe la cuarta pared es el Invocante. Durante su cinemática, se ve como se mueven por el escenario unas criaturas oscuras que él mismo produce, pero de repente desaparecen. Entonces empieza a caer baba morada por la pantalla, y es ahí cuando se rompe la cuarta pared. La cámara se mueve para dejarte ver que es una de las criaturas oscuras la que te estaba llenando de saliva la pantalla del televisor. Pero la cosa no se queda ahí, ya que va el Invocante y se da cuenta de que le estabas observando desde tu casa. Él no es que sea feo, es que en ese momento no estaba maquillado, y como él sabe que no es muy fotogénico, saca una mano gigante de su pecho y tapa la pantalla para que no le mires. Conclusión Bueno, con esto ya cierro el blog, pero antes quería aclarar unas cositas. Para empezar, que si crees que se me ha pasado alguna, me avises para que pueda añadirla. Para seguir, indicar que no se me ha olvidado poner lo del muñeco de Yoshi. Para quienes no lo sepan, al conseguir dicho objeto, te sale un mensaje en el que pone: "¡Conseguiste un muñeco de Yoshi! ¡Recientemente, parece que sale en muchos juegos!". Esto no lo he tenido en cuenta porque no te lo dice un personaje, es un mensaje del propio juego como cualquiera que te sale tras conseguir un objeto. Sería como decir que la barra de magia rompe la cuarta pared. Tampoco he tenido en cuenta a los distintos cameos enemigos de otras sagas, ya que realmente no hacen referencia al mundo real. Eso es todo. Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo este blog. Un saludo. Categoría:Entradas